


I've Found What I've Been Looking For In Myself

by Flowerqueenniall



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Comedy, Cute, Daddy Louis, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Humor, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mostly Smut, Porn, Princess Harry, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Short, Smut, Top Louis, big sex scene, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, mainly smut, marriage foreshadow, smut real quick, stfu louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerqueenniall/pseuds/Flowerqueenniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cock is being a dick, and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Found What I've Been Looking For In Myself

**Author's Note:**

> something short and /cute/  
> title from marina and the diamonds "happy"  
> yeah hope you like it
> 
> follow my twitter @angelcakesnjh

> Louis would like to know when his life became a joke, and when his cock decided to be a dick (pun totally intended) by betraying him and getting hard during one of Harry's and his movie marathons. 
> 
> He had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with the frog-looking boy a few months ago when he almost had an emotional breakdown because Harry was 'ignoring' him, but it turned out he had just lost his phone and ended up showing up on the front door step to Louis' and Zayns' dorm room during Louis' breakdown. Louis had just said  _"_ _oh it's nothing, just ya'know __headache from too many papers due." _ and Harry believed him, or was just being nice. 
> 
> Either way Louis knew he was fucked, more fucked than when he saw Harry quite literally glistening from the strobe lights at a club, and even more than the first time he laid eyes on Harry. Right now he was just hoping that Harry wouldn't shift his arm and brush over his crotch again. 
> 
> Was Louis really this pathetic, did he really just get hard from the brush of Harry's hands? Then again, they weren't JUST hands, they were  **Harry's ****hands** , beautiful and crafted by angels, made of silk and glass, and wow, Louis could write a book series on Harry's hands alone. He really needed to get his shit together.
> 
> He tried to scoot away from Harry just a tad, but Harry pulled him right back in and  nuzzled his head into Louis' neck, it tickled a little bit, but all Louis could think about right now was pulling that long hair, and watching it as it bounced, while Harry bounced on his cock-  **LOUIS SHUT THE FUCK UP.** He really needed to stop this, he was already staring at Harry when he  slightly jumped each time the  victims on the movie came close to being killed, and it didn't help that the time the  victim actually got killed Harry quite literally jumped onto Louis' lap.
> 
> By the widened eyes and  slightly flushed face Harry had, Louis  knew  that Harry felt something poke at his perky little bum. Harry slowly turned his face a bit more to fully look at Louis, and looked down to their almost touching crotches, " _Lou... um, a-are you hard?"_ He asked, not daring to make complete eye contact, instead looking at the slight fringe that lay on Louis'  forehead. Louis sighed and covered his face with his hands," _Jesus fucking fuck, Harry, shoot me right now and dig my grave if I don't actually die from_ _embarrassment, please just put me out of my misery._ "
> 
> Harry just chuckled and leaned in to Louis to whisper in his ear, _"Lou, m' so hard right now too,"_ he said, and pressed a chaste kiss to the bottom of Louis ear. Louis froze, he fucking froze,  because Harry motherfucking Styles is turned on by Louis' hard cock, and he really wants to wreck Harry, and he is going to have heart  palpitations, and him and Harry are going to have to have sex in a hospital while the doctors watch. " _Wait, what?"_ Is all Louis can manage to get out, and is pretty  surprised when he actually says real words instead of some random sim language shit. He deserves a medal or some shit. 
> 
> Harry pulled back a bit, and Louis held his chin so he could make eye contact while he spoke, "Louis, please don't laugh at me" _"_ _I would never"_ " but,  Imightbeinlovewithyou." Harry said in quite literally one breath, and Louis didn't know if he was just hearing what he wants to hear, or if Harry just said what Louis could die happily  hearing on repeat. " _Haz_ _, if you didn't just say I love you, then I didn't say it, but I love you too,"_ Louis nervously  sighed out. Harry grabbed his chin and pushesd his lips against Louis', their teeth kind of hit, and Louis may have bitten his cheek because he was given no warning, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the best kiss he's ever had. 
> 
> Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair, slightly tugging it to move Harry's head upward abit, but that seemed to make Harry release a moan that vibrated through both their mouths. Louis humed happily by the surprising, but rewarding, outcome against Harry's neck. 
> 
> " _Do you maybe wanna move this to the bed?_ " Harry  asked, some words in between pants. " _Only if_ _ you're __ok with it._ " Louis replied, caressing Harry's cheek, he may wanna wreck him but it would be loving wreck. " _I'd love nothing more,"_ Harry quickly shot out, and  swooped Louis up in his arms and ran to Louis' bedroom,  accidentally hitting his foot on the bed post but tried to ignore it.
> 
> Louis dug in his bedside drawer for lube and condoms, purposely sticking his ass in the air, so maybe when a hand connects with it he deserves it. 
> 
> He pulled out the stuff and set it on the floor right next to the bed. Louis connects their lips in a passionate kiss that quickly turns dirty, Louis moving his attention towards Harry's leg paint with a zipper, and trie to pull them down while Harry works on  making marks on Louis' neck and collarbones. Teamwork is important after all.
> 
>  Louis takes off Harry's tight pants, quite skilfully if he does say so himself, and quickly wonders if that could go on his next job application because seriously he  is good. 
> 
> Louis then proceeds to rip off Harry's shirt, not literally because that's quite rude, and Louis loves this boy, and folds it and puts it nicely to the side which makes Harry chuckle at before stripping Louis bare from everything except boxers like Louis had quickly done to him aswell.
> 
> " _Hands and knees, now._ " Louis said, and Harry quickly shuffled on the bed to  fulfill Louis' commands. Louis slid Harry's boxers down his slightly trembling thighs. " _Relax, love."_ Louis said, running his few day old scruff down Harry's thighs just to torture him. Harry released  a slight moan and tried to quickly cover it up by putting his face into the pillow in front of him. 
> 
> Louis chuckled abit before slapping Harry's ass, the skin quickly becoming red, Harry moaned so loud that Louis is so glad he lives in a flat still on campus but not as small and  thined walled as the dorms. 
> 
> Louis rubbed the skin he slapped then  proceeded to give it a small kiss before spreading Harry's ass cheeks. 
> 
> Louis licked over Harry's hole in a teasing manner, Harry, who is fucking responsive quite literally shudders and Louis sits up, " _Baby, you wanna be a good boy for me?"_ _ "Y-yes, yes I do."  " Ok _ _, then no touching yourself, you have to stay still, and take all of it, like a good boy."_ Louis growled, eyes hooded, Harry only whimpered in agreement and spread his legs again. 
> 
> Louis returned to teasing Harry's hole, licking over it while Harry mewled.
> 
> Finally Louis dipped his tongue in and clenched onto Harry's cheeks. He gets up quickly to  retrieve the lube and condoms, placing the condoms next to him while he oozes the  slimy liquid onto his slim fingers. He gently slides one finger in, then pumping with it, Harry moaned, but stays still nonetheless. Louis then slides in his middle finger as well sizing Harry up, pumping again. Lastly Louis slides in his third finger,  slightly curling them as he pumps in and out.
> 
> Harry's loud moans bouncing off the walls as they echo, and  Louis knows he could get off on just the sounds of him pumping, and Harry moaning, he hadn't even thought about palming himself. 
> 
> Louis slides his fingers out carefully and rips open the condom with his teeth, then almost starts sobbing  because that was a perfect moment and no one saw  because Harry isn't facing him. He gets over himself and slides down his boxers so he can slide on the condom.
> 
> He aligns himself at Harry's entrance where he teases Harry again till Harry makes a desperate whimper. Louis carefully slides his cock in while asking asking Harry if he's okay if not a millions times then a billion times. 
> 
> Once Harry gets used to Louis' size, all the thickness,  Louis  starts thrusting quicker and harder,  grasping onto Harry's hips for dear life, more than likely leaving marks. 
> 
> Louis syncs his thrusts with each moan Harry's mouth emits, and soon he wants to come, but not  before flipping them over to where Harry's back is on the bed and Louis is at the edge. He thrusts in and out and wraps a hand around Harry's flushed cock, feeling it twitch in his grasp.
> 
> He starts pumping his hand around Harry's scenic cock, seriously he thought cocks like this only  existed in  pornos. Soon  Louis' view gets hazy and he feels like he's high and  there's a warmness coming from his hands, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach is exiting, leaving another feeling to consume him. 
> 
> When Louis' senses return he sees come on his hand which he honestly just wipes on his bare stomach cause he's gross and lazy and sucks the remaining off his fingers  just  to get Harry hot and bothered  again. He  slides out of Harry and removes the  condom from his still  sensitive cock.
> 
>  He ties the ends of it and throws it into the bin, he runs to his en suite to wipe his stomach with a wipe and brings another to wipe Harry. He quickly wipes Harry then throws it in the bin. He climbs in bed, right next to Harry, enveloping him in his arms. 
> 
> " _Hey_ _ Haz _," Louis asked quietly, hoping Harry hadn't magically fallen asleep in a the two minutes of them being like this, but then  again he perfectly fits the description of sleeping beauty. 
> 
> Harry softly hummed, and Louis could feel Harry nuzzle closer to Louis. _"So does this mean you'll be my boyfriend cause if_ _ not then this  didn't  __just happen,_ " Louis says. Harry just lightly punches him and says yes. And if he uses the same line, but changes boyfriend for husband later on, well Harry's gonna be there to punch him and say yes all over again.

 


End file.
